Miguel De Cervantes
Miguel De Cervantes is a character appearing in Tales of The Darkness: Issue 3 and 4. Biography Early Life Before wandering La Mancha, Cervantes was adventurer, explorer, soldier, mercenary, play writer and even a scribe. In the end all those professions lead to a disappointment, forcing Cervantes to wander the world in search of purpose. At some point he hired a manservant Sancho Pansa. Wandering La Mancha Cervantes and his trusty side-kick Sancho Pansa wandered the plains of La Mancha. They came across a small village where Cervantes stops a woman from beating her serving girl Bernadette for sleeping with a gypsy boy. Cervantes then asks for a place to sleep, but all rooms are reserved for Papal delegation. After some persuasion from Sancho, the women lets them sleep in the stables. The men relax in the stables, when Cervantes notices someone else in the stables with them. He calls him out to show himself. Suddenly, a man falls through the roof. Cervantes quickly subdues him and asks him to give him one reason why he shouldn't slit his throat. The man reveals to be Michaelangelo Estacado. The Story of Michaelangelo Cervantes holding Michaelangelo Estacado by his throat. Sancho suggests killing him, while Michaelangelo instead suggests listening to his story, which might change their mind about him. Michaelangelo was born to a gypsy woman, named Donatella Estacado and unknown father that he neither of them new the identity. When he was still a boy his mother was accused of Witchcraft after refusing the sexual advance of a young ship captain in service to the Spanish crown. She was taken before an inquisitor and sentenced to burn at the stake. She swore revenge before dying that her son would avenge her. Michaelangelo, being Donatella's son, was believed to be The Devil's bastard son and so a Witchhunt was set out for him as well. Some of his mother's Gypsy friends had arranged for Michaelangelo to escape The Inquisition and take flight across the Andelusian plains and mountains, to find a safe place where no one knew Michaelangelo and where he would live in peace with the Gypsies. He was welcomed and during his stay and learned a little about The Darkness from one of the psychic Gypsy elders, Mother Maria. Cervantes is intrigue by the story, while Sancho distrusts Michaelangelo, thinking that he's story is just lies. Then suddenly, inquisition comes to the village. The man suggest Michaelangelo to leave the La Mancha while he still can. His talk is interrupted by the inquisition taking the girl with which he slept. The inquisition reveals they found out from the girl that the gypsy boy they're looking for was here. The landlady confirms their suspicions. The Arrival of Inquisition Meanwhile, in the stables, Cervantes urges Michaelangelo to leave as he can't do anything for the girl. As Michaelangelo prepares to leave, Sancho accidentally alerts the inquisition about their presence. The inquisition take them to their leader, which turns out to be Sonatine. Cervantes gets private audience with Sonatine, where he reveals that celestial forces are present in La Mancha. He later learns about Michaelangelo killing of the Inquisition and awakening the Darkness. Legacy Cervantes manuscript containing the recalling of La Mancha events, eventually falls into the hands of Sonatine. Personality Cervantes is honourable and wise man that was trying to find his own life's goal. For this he travelled around world picking up different skills and learning new knowledge. In his time had been in many different professions, such as adventurer, explorer, soldier, mercenary, play writer and even a scribe. But all his professions lead to nothing just like his dreams and hopes for his life. Lacking any true goal or destination, Cervantes wandered the plains with his trusty manservant Sancho Pansa. Cervantes respected Sancho seeing him as his only close friend and was able to ignore his trait to quickly judge others. Cervantes also had a good hearth. Differently from his companion, Sancho, Cervantes was willing to listen Michaelangelo life story and even help him to escape from Inquisition. Trivia * Miguel De Cervantes is based of Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra, a famous Spanish writer best known for writing a novel called Don Quixote. Gallery RCO020 148420smoth29.jpg|Cervantes wandering through La Mancha with Sancho Pansa. RCO020 14842smoth27.jpg|Cervantes on a horse. RCO024 148smoth33.jpg|Cervantes catching Michaelangelo. RCO014 1484smoth18.jpg|Cervantes having a private audience with Sonatine. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Human Category:Comic Deceased